A New Life
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Brent is the new guy at Hollywood Arts he is totally out of his element in a big city like L.A but with a little help from Tori and the rest of the Hollywood Arts crew can Brent figure just how to fit in and adjust to the new life forming around him and what happens when he starts to develop certain feelings for his new popstar best friend Tori/OC and some Cabbi
1. Chapter 1

**So as you can tell from the pen name I don't normally write for Victorious but after watching the series all the way through in less than a week I was inspired to write a fic of my own so here it is I hope you like it **

A New Life

Episode 1 Moving in

Chapter 1 First Bell

It's a normal Tuesday at Hollywood Arts well as normal as you can expect at a performing arts school full of artistic and unique kids.

Tori is busy putting books into her locker having a conversation with Andre.

"So your grandma just threw your new pear phone on the roof." Tori says trying to stifle a laugh at the images playing out in her head of Andre's mentally unstable grandma just tossing his pear phone on the roof

"Yeah I got a text message from Beck she heard and she heard it beep."

"So she grabbed my phone right outta my hand and said it's a bomb Andre it's a bomb."

"And the next thing I knew she had thrown it right on the roof." He says with a sigh remembering the long hour he had to spend trying to find a ladder then climbing up on the roof to retrieve it only to find out that the screen was broken and cracked

"Well the next time I come over remind me to never let your grandma hear or see my phone." Tori says closing her locker feeling somewhat sorry for her friend

"Yeah I be sure to… Hey Tori who's that guy that just walked in." Andre says pointing to a young guy about 17 with a short dark brown spiked hair a blue t-shirt jeans and cowboy boots covering his athletic frame as he wanders around the small area in front of the main staircase a mix of excitement nervousness and confusion across his face

"I don't know but he looks lost we should go help him." Tori says before making her way over to him

So Tori and André make their way over to the new mystery student.

"You look lost." Tori says coming face to face with the young man looking into his dark green colored eyes

"Wow is it that obvious." The young man asks flashing Tori and André a good-natured smile

"Just a little" Tori says flashing a smile of her own

"So you new here?" André asks trying to get a feel for Hollywood Arts mystery student

"Yeah today's my first day." He says a deep thick southern accent flowing through his words

"I'm Brent Callaway." He says extending his hand towards André in the form of a good-natured handshake

"André and this is my friend Tori." André says shaking Brent's hand then gesturing to Tori

"So which class are you looking for?" Tori asks curiously

"Oh uhh…" Brent quickly pulls out the small piece of folded up paper out of his jeans pocket and begins to look at it carefully

"Acting and Theatre with Sykowitz." He says finally looking up for his schedule

"Oh well André and I have Sykowitz next so we can show you where his room is." Tori offers pointing down the hallway

"Really that'd be great this guy Lane was helping me but he had to go help some kid named Sinjin get his head unstuck from a bike rack outside."

"Well it was only a matter of time before Sinjin got his head stuck in the bike rack again." André says thinking back to all the times he had told the weird kid to not let his head get so close to the bars on the bike rack

Suddenly the Bell rings signaling the next period.

"Talk about awesome timing come on Brent." Tori says motioning for Brent to follow her and André down the hall

**Moments Later **

**Sykowitz Class **

Tori André and Brent walk into Sykowitz where the rest of their friends have already found their seats and are waiting for Sykowitz to pop in through the window as usual.

"Hey what took you guys so long you were almost late?" Beck asks from his seat beside Jade in the back of the room

"Yeah and who's the hayseed ya brought with y'all?" Rex says with a quick snicker looking over at the out of place country boy

"Guys this is Brent's first day here." Tori explains excitedly looking over to her new friend standing beside her somewhat awkwardly

"Great another new person just like Tori this is going to be awesome." Jade chirps sarcastically at Brent

"Jade be nice he's new." Beck says reprimanding his girlfriend who just stars at him an irritable look on her face

Suddenly as if right on cue Sykowitz climbs in through the window closest to the stage.

"Good morning young actors." Sykowitz says quickly hopping to his feet

"Oh its looks as though we have a new student among us." Sykowitz says pointing to Brent who has taken a seat beside Tori in the middle of the room

"So before we get started why don't we have the newest member of our little acting family take the stage and tell us a little about himself." Sykowitz says gesturing to the small stage he is standing on

"Alright" Brent says hoping up from his chair and walking towards the front feeling somewhat relaxed now

"So I'm Brent Callaway"

"Hi Brent" Cat says happily having spoken for the first time since Brent entered the room

"I'm from a little town called Fox Creek Tennessee I moved here to L.A about 3 weeks ago."

"I live with my older cousin Melissa and my little sister Kasey in Pasadena."

"I love music and playing the guitar and I got into Hollywood Arts because I was hanging out outside a coffee shop about a week ago with my little sister playing my guitar and singing when the principle who had heard me playing from down the street walked up and offered me the chance to go to school here.

"And that's all there is to tell." He says flashing everyone a good-natured grin before taking his seat beside Tori

"Excellent job Brent now for today's lesson were going to learn what qualities make up a good actor." Sykowitz says taking the stage once again

**So there you go theirs the first chapter of A New Life I hope y'all liked it please feel free to review follow favorite or do whatever it is you feel you need to do to promote this story I love getting feedback so anything you have to say is much appreciated **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 The Challenge

**Hey wasup y'all I appreciate what little support I have gotten for this fic I didn't think that a Tori/OC fic wouldn't get much attention but at least a few of you seem to care so today I decided to upload 2 new Chapters I hope y'all like them**

Episode 1 Pilot

Chapter 2 - The Challenge

As Sikowitz continues to teach the class about what makes a good actor Brent tries to pay attention but from time to time keeps stealing quick glances at Tori who is sitting beside him.

And unfortunately for Brent during one of his latest attempts Cat just happens to catch him fortunately for him though she just giggles and winks at him.

Suddenly the Bell rings.

"Ok great class everyone now go enjoy lunch." Sikowitz says throwing up his hands to dismiss the class before climbing back out the window again.

"So does he always get in and out of class through the window?" Brent asks curiously as he watches Sikowitz climb back out through the window

"Yeah but you get used to it after a while." Tori says grabbing her purse as the others nod in agreement

"Hey Brent why don't you come eat lunch with us." Cat offers enthusiastically bouncing up and down

"No why does he have to eat lunch with us?" Jade asks an irritated tone in her voice

"Jade be nice he's new here just like Tori was." Beck says looking critically at the young Goth

"Yeah and I didn't like her either remember." Jade fires back glaring at her boyfriend

"So we'd better get going before the line at the grub truck gets too long." André says trying to defuse the situation

"Your right André let's go." Tori says before walking out of the room towards the Asphalt Café.

**Moments Later**

**The Asphalt Café**

Everyone has gotten their lunches from the grub truck and are now sitting at their usual table Beck beside Jade Cat beside Robbie and Rex André beside Robbie and Tori beside Brent.

"So André and I didn't really get a chance to introduce the rest of the gang before Sikowitz started class so I guess now is a good a time as any." Tori says gesturing to her friends

"Hey I'm Beck" The young actor says shaking Brent's hand from across the table

"Jade Beck's 'Girlfriend' " The Goth girl says putting emphasis on the word girlfriend

"I'm Cat" The perky redhead says excitedly before grabbing Brent and pulling him into an extremely tight hug causing Robbie to send a slight glare his way

"Rex and this doofbag beside me is Robbie." Rex says motioning to Robbie

"Hey that was hurtful." Robbie says looking down at the puppet an upset tone in his voice

"Yeah so" Rex reply's laughing at the hurt expression on the young nerds face

"So Brent you said you got in because of your singing ability." Beck asks a questioning tone in his voice interrogating him much like André had earlier

"Yeah one day last week my cousin gave me 40 bucks and told me to take my little sister Kasey out and explore L.A we eventually ended up at a Jet Brew we were sitting outside and I was sipping my coffee when Kasey asked me to grab my guitar out of my truck and play her a song."

"So I grabbed it and started playing it and before long this older guy with black hair and a goatee walked up and asked me what school I went to."

"So I told him I just moved here and would be going to East L.A High and that's when he offered me a spot here."

"So I guess that means that you'd be willing to put your singing skills to the test." Jade says looking at him a smirk

"What kinda test?" Brent asks curiously

"Were all going to Karaoke Dokie this Friday night Jade Cat and I are all going to sing." Tori replies ethusiatically

"That's right you up for the challenge or are you really not as good as you claim to be." Jade asks staring him down

"Ok Jade you want proof I'll be there Friday night." Brent says staring right back at her tension growing between the two as everyone looks at the two surprised that Brent had stood up to the young Goth so quickly

"Yay!" Cat yells excitedly trying to break the tension in the room which somehow works because after a while everyone goes back to their normal conversations


	3. Chapter 3 Plans for Friday Night

Episode 1 Pilot

Chapter 3 Plan's for Friday Night

**Parker Nichols Towers **

**East L.A**

Brent's 1985 Chevy pickup pulls up into the parking lot of a large apartment building.

He gets out and walks into the building nodding at the door man as he passes by before boarding the elevator.

The elevator stops on the 8th floor and Brent gets out walking down the long hallway until he reaches apartment 4-D.

He opens the door and walks into the large studio apartment with a large stair case in the back left corner of the room a kitchen right beside it a small couch sits in the center of the room decorated from wall to wall with music memorabilia from various singers and bands as well as different family photos

He walks into the kitchen where he is greeted by a young girl about 26 with long blond hair wearing a white tank top jeans and cowgirl boots sitting at the small kitchen table in the back of the room.

"Hey cuz how was your first day at Hollywood Arts?" She asks curiously

"It was fine Melissa I just wish you would have told me it was so big." Brent says shooting the young blonde a critical look

"Oh come on Brent half of the fun of your first day is getting to explore." A young girl with a short black bob haircut black t-shirt jean shorts and converse reply's from her spot beside Melissa

"Maybe Syd but I was still pretty lost and overwhelmed." Brent says still slightly irritated at his cousin and her friend for the lack of info they had given him on Hollywood Arts

"How did you find your way to class then?" A little girl with long brunette hair blue t-shirt jeans and sneakers replies from her spot at Melissa's other side

"Well this girl Tori and her friend André that showed me around." Brent says trying to hide the change in his voice when he mentions Tori

"Oh so what about this girl Tori?" Melissa asks grinning at the young singer

"What about Tori?" Brent asks trying to hide the nervousness creeping up in his voice

"Well your voice kinda cracked a little when you mentioned her." Syd noted

"Your right Sid it did I think my little cuz has a crush." Melissa says grinning even harder

"Brent's in love with Tori." His sister Kasey begins to sing

"Brent's in love with Tori" Syd begins to mimic grabbing her guitar off the table and beginning to strum it in time with the singing

"Ok you two that's enough Brent's had a long day so let's leave him alone for now." Melissa says trying to calm the two girls

"Thank you Melissa" Brent says thanking his cousin for stopping the other girls teasing

"So what are you guys doing working here in the kitchen when the music room is right upstairs?" Brent asks curiously

"Well you remember our friend Joey that works at the Orange Peel downtown?"

"Yeah I remember Joey."

"Well one of the acts for Friday night canceled so he got us a gig playing there in their place."

"Oh that's great" Brent says rather unenthusiastically

"Why do you sound so bummed?" Melissa asks curiously noticing Brent's quick attitude change

"Well Tori and her friends invited me to go with them to a karaoke club on Friday night."

"Well you can still go you'll just have to take Kasey with you cause she can't go with us." Melissa reply's pointing to the little girl who is busy coloring in her coloring books she has placed on the table

"Yeah the last thing we need is to bring a 7-year-old into a place full of alcohol and sleezbags." Syd reply's thinking about the rather unflattering reputation the bar has earned for itself

"Ok I'm sure that they won't mind an extra person tagging along I'll just call her this evening and let her know."

"Now I'd better get upstairs I have a lot of homework to get done." Brent says before turning and jogging up the stairs to his room

**So there you go the second of two brand new chapters of A New Life I was just in a writing mood today and I really wanted to get a little further along into the story so I hoped you liked them I hope to post the Karaoke Dokie chapter real soon thanks for the support **

**PS: I put a few similarities to iCarly in this chapter any of you super fans out here wanna take a guess about which parts**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	4. Chapter 4 Friday Night Fight

**Hey wasup y'all so I know it's been a while so I wanna apologize for the wait it's taken me a while to come up with this chapter so hopefully y'all will like it and now I'm gonna be quiet and let y'all enjoy this new chapter of A New Life **

Chapter 4 Friday Night Fight

**Friday Night **

**Karaoke Dokie**

Tori and the rest of the gang are sitting at a small table in the corner of the room talking while they wait for Brent to show up.

"Well it looks like Brent isn't going to show after all." Jade says a smug grin on her face as she scans the room for signs of the young country boy

"Jade he's gonna show up he's probably stuck in traffic or something." Tori says defending her new friend from the young Goth's verbal attack

"Hey somebody mention my name." Brent says walking up to the small group wearing a black t-shirt leather jacket jeans and black cowboy boots his sister Kasey in tow behind him

"Hey Brent" Tori says turning and hugging her new friend followed by Cat who lingers slightly longer than Tori causing Robbie to glare over at the young red-head and her new friend

"So you actually decided to show up." Jade says sarcastically

"Oh trust me Jade I wouldn't have missed tonight for anything." Brent says smirking at the young Goth

"So who's the little girl?" Andre asks curiously trying to defuse the situation

"Oh guys this is my little sister Kasey." Brent says pointing to his little sister who is still standing beside him

"Kasey these are my new friends." He says pointing to everyone but jade causing the young goth to flip him off in a gesture of defiance

"So Brent which one is Tori?" Kasey asks curiously looking over the small group of friends

"I'm Tori" The young Latina pop star answers cheerfully

"Oh I can see why you like her she's pretty." Kasey says smiling at the young pop star causing Brent to rub the back of his head nervously while Tori just giggles nervously

"Hey Kasey can you do me a favor and go give this to the DJ." Brent says quickly scribbling something on a nearby napkin and handing it to the little girl

"OK" Kasey says taking the napkin and walk over towards the DJ booth

Kasey walks over and hands the DJ the napkin and points to her brother the DJ nods and flips on his mic.

"Alright looks like we got ourselves a new performer please welcome to the stage Dylan Calloway." He says as Dylan walks over and hops up on stag glad that a possibly awkward moment had been avoided

Dylan takes the mic off the small stand in front of him smiles over at his friends and then begins to speak.

"How y'all doing tonight?" He is meet with the sound of applause and clapping

"So I just moved here from Tennessee and I kinda miss it but I have to say I now realize that their ain't nothing like a California girl so this song goes out to all you California girls." He says winking over at Tori as the music begins to play

_**She's a warm summer breeze with long brunette hair**_

_**Like a fine red wine she can take you there**_

_**She's a walk in the sand at sunset**_

_**She's the top pulled down on the 405**_

_**She'll take you higher than Humboldt sky**_

_**She's an earthquake**_

_**And you're the fault line**_

_**So, when you feel the ground start movin' around**_

_**Hold on tight you're in for a ride**_

_**'Cause she's so California**_

_**She's a wild fire out of control headed for ya**_

_**So, when you get burned, don't say I didn't warn ya**_

_**'Cause she's so California**_

As Brent looks out into the audience he can see his sister and all his Hollywood Arts friends clapping along with the music Tori smiling back at him.

Finally the song ends and he is meet with thunderous applause from all around the room.

He thanks everyone and then hops down off stag and joins his friends sitting down between Kasey and Tori

"So Jade am I as good as I claim to be?" Brent asks causing the young Goth to scowl at him a cold irritated expression across her face

"Wow man that was pretty good." Andre says before biting into a Buffalo nugget

"Yeah you did awesome big brother." Kasey says smiling over at her older brother

"Thanks little sis but you know I ain't nothing without my lucky charm with me." Brent says brushing his hand through his little sister's hair

A few minutes later Jade Cat and Tori have finished up their performance and are walking of the stage when they are stopped by 2 guys in their mid-20's one with short buzz cut black hair the other with long blonde hair and lots of tattoos

Brent and Beck instinctively get up from the table and walk up to the girls Andre and Robbie falling in behind them.

"Hey girl I was just asking if you'd go out to dinner with me." The blonde hair guy says grabbing Tori by the arm causing Tori to pull away while Jade is busy having a heated conversation with the one with short black hair

"It would be in your best interest not to grab at her again." Brent says gently pulling Tori behind him before steeping up in the older guys face

"Oh what are you her boyfriend." The older blonde asks a mean sneer plastered across his face

"Well if I am then I guess that means you'd better just walk away." Brent says getting even closer coming almost nose to nose with the blonde

"Besides aren't you guys a little old to be flirting with 17 year old girls." Beck adds as he attempts to pull Jade back and out of her "discussion" with the blonde guys friend

"Hey why don't you guys go back to your table and mind your own business." The black-haired counterpart says the same mean scowl on his face

"When you start messing with our friends it becomes our business." Andre says steeping up beside Beck and Brent

"Fine let's go Mark these girls look like sluts anyway." The young black-haired guy says grabbing his friend's arm and leading him away

"Well I'm glad that's over." Cat says speaking up for the first time since the conflict started

"Not yet it isn't" Brent says walking past everyone and over to where the 2 guys have taken a seat in the corner of the room

"Hey" Brent shouts as he nears the table

"What do you want now kid?" Mark asks getting up from his seat and onto his feet before being floored by Brent with one big punch to the face

Mark's friend jumps up in an attempt to help his friend only to be kicked onto the floor beside his unfortunate friend

Before long an older man with short grey hair and glasses runs over and asks Brent to leave and take his friends with him

So Brent and his friends fill out the door and into the cool Los Angeles Fall air.

**Moments Later**

**Karaoke Dokie Parking lot **

"Wow and I thought that Jade was the only one with anger issues." Robbie says leaning up against his car

" Look Robbie I don't know how y'all handle things here in L.A but back in Tennessee we don't just let guys talk crap about girls or act the way those two idiots were acting in their." Brent says sitting on his the tailgate of his truck parked right beside all the other Hollywood Art's kid's cars

"Well we didn't need your help I was handling the situation just fine." Jade says staring daggers at Brent a look of contempt in her eyes

"Jade be nice Brent was just trying to help those guys were really big and you probably couldn't have taken them both by yourself." Tori says looking sternly at her friend from her spot beside Brent

"Yeah Jade he was just being nice trying to protect us." Cat says from her spot on Brent's other side sliding closer and wrapping her arm around his

"Hey doesn't anyone want to know what I think?" Kasey says leaning forward from her spot on the roof of Brent's truck

"Sure little sis just as long as you get off of the roof of the truck before you fall off and Melissa blames me." Brent says gently sliding his arm out of Cats while Robbie stands beside Andre glaring at them

"Ok" Kasey says hoping down from the roof and taking a seat on Brent's lap

"So I agree with Cat and Tori I think it was really good of you like one of those princes in a Disney movie." Kasey says as Tori and Brent try to cover their faces that are now extremely Red from blushing while Cat sits their smiling absent-mindedly

"So what do we do now that we've been kicked out?" Beck asks trying to shift the focus away from his 2 embarrassed friends

"Well we could go to the beach." Cat suggest cheerfully

"Cat its 8:00 at night and we don't even have any swimming clothes." Tori says looking at her red-headed friend likes she's nuts

"Oh come on guys it'll be fun." Cat pleads giving each of her friend's puppy dog eyes

"Hey Cat's right come on guys it might be fun." Robbie says backing his friend and secret crush up

"Ok I'm in" Brent says setting Kasey down on the pavement and then hoping down helping Cat and Tori down

"Me to" Tori says her smile glowing in the dim parking lot lights

"Andre Beck you guys in?" Tori says smiling at her other 2 guy friends

"Sure why not." Beck says Andre nods in agreement

"Jade you're last one what do ya say?" Brent asks nudging the young Goth with his words

"Fine it's gotta be better than just sitting in this parking lot all night." Jade says giving in to her cheerful friend

"Well let's go then." Cats says excitedly running over to Becks car and hopping in

"Well you heard Lil Red let's go." Andre says walking over to his car

"Hey Tori you riding with me?" Andre asks Tori who is still standing beside Brent and Kasey

"Nah I think I'm gonna ride with Brent." Tori says walking over to the passenger door of Brent's truck where Brent opens it and helps her in before hoisting Kasey in

So after everyone gets situated they start their cars and pull out of the parking lot a long parade of cars headed towards the beach

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will try to update more soon but I can't make any promises with the holidays coming up fast also I always love getting your feedback on new chapters so feel free to review and let me know what you think about this or any other chapter so far also thanks to all my readers and followers you guys are my true inspiration **

**PS: If y'all were wondering about the song its She's So California By Gary Allan y'all should check it out it's a really good song **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
